xcom_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Contrast Siege (character)
Contrast Siege is the Commander of the ADVENT Administration, ex-husband of Rainbow "Catalyst" Shine, and father of Union "Prodigy" Strike and Rainbow "Wondercolt" Dash. Appearance/Personality Due to his genetic relationship with Union Strike, Contrast Siege looks similar to his son. He has purple skin, naturally rainbow hair, and purple eyes. However due to exposure to heavy Psionic energies, his hair later turns white. He is the same height as Union Strike once he is seen in Enemy Reborn, and speaks with an English accent like his son. He is well-spoken, described as a patient man though if aggravated he can prove to be very vocally violent and brutal. He seems to have compassion for his own side, though he will put the mission before his men and often send them on missions he is aware they will not return from if there is a chance they will complete the objectives before they perish. Siege seems to be infatuated with Amnesia, calling her his "Mistress" and at times even a "Goddess." This love/lust is not mutual. Though Siege cares little for his ex-wife and daughter, he often states that he cares for his son (despite their conflicting interests) and tries to convert him back to ADVENT many times, forcibly if need be. Siege is also convinced that ENDURE seeks to "uplift" the world of CHS, seemingly oblivious to their true objective of destroying the people of CHS and using their bodies to make the Psimares the ultimate beings and reclaim Equestria for themselves. In his "ADVENT Commander" form, he wears armour similar to ADVENT Officers though with white decals and a long white cape with no helmet. In his "Master Avatar" form, he wears armour similar to his previous form with purple decals and a long purple cape, not wearing a mask or having standing hair like lesser Avatars, but having extensive damage to his face and his veins glow bright purple as well as his irises. Tactics/Deployment Contrast Siege is a unique Class known as the "ADVENT Commander" when first encountered, though when encountered for the second and final time he is known as the "ADVENT Master Avatar." His tactics change with his Class, though in combat he would often summon reinforcements from either a Dropship or Psionic portal. Due to him being the most influential ADVENT unit, he can summon any kind of ADVENT unit to his aid including Vanguards, Garnet-Tanks and Spectres. He can also summon other, lesser Avatars in his Master Avatar form. He is encountered for the first time in the ADVENT Forge, and a second and last time in ADVENT HQ in Canterlot where he is killed. Anthracite Rifle The Anthracite Rifle is the unique variant of the Magnetic Rifle that Contrast Siege wielded in his "ADVENT Commander" form. It fires slower than the ADVENT Magnetic Rifle, but does more damage and has a larger magazine. It also Marks targets when fired. This weapon has a longer barrel than the ADVENT Magnetic Rifle, and does away with the stock Scope, instead featuring a Reflex Sight. The stock is also slightly longer. It takes one only Action to fire, and has a built-in Hair Trigger with a chance to give a free Action upon firing. This weapon was dropped by Contrast Siege after he was impaled by Rainbow "Catalyst" Shine's Psi Blades, and he did not recover it when Amnesia rescued him via Teleport. As such, it was recovered by XCOM. It was given to Union Strike (technically being next of kin) though he kept it merely as a memento, not using it himself and rather having it hang in his chamber in the Psi Lab on the Avenger. Psivoltaic Pistol The Psivoltaic Pistol is an ADVENT Magnetic Pistol wielded by Contrast Siege in his Master Avatar form. It uses Psionic energy present in the user to cast Magnetic bolts charged with heavy Psionic energy able to inflict moderate Psionic damage alongside it's regular, unaided damage. It may also Disorient the target upon a hit. This weapon looks similar to a basic ADVENT Magnetic Pistol, though it has purple lining on the barrel and fires purple bolts rather than red ones. Due to it's source of energy, the weapon has "unlimited" ammunition and the Psionic energy can Pierce Armour. Non-Psionic individuals cannot utilise the pistol, as it will merely "click" and do nothing when used. This weapon was dropped by Contrast Siege shortly before he engaged in a melee battle with Rainbow "Catalyst" Shine, leading to his dual with Union "Prodigy" Strike and his eventual death at his son's hand. The handgun was grabbed by Rainbow Dash and given to her brother, who used it as his primary weapon in place of his usual ADVENT Magnetic Pistol. This weapon is taken into the Wasteland during Fallout 1: Prodigy. Psionics In his "ADVENT Commander" form, Contrast Siege uses no Psionic attacks and is immune to Mind Control, Disorientation, Stun, and being rendered Unconscious. He also has the ability Fortress. He is found to possess Sustain and as such is rescued by Amnesia seconds before XCOM could kill him. In his "Master Avatar" form, Contrast Siege utilises the abilities Soulfire, Insanity, Reanimate, Rift, Null Lance, Teleport, Ghost, Pillar, and Soulsteal. In this form, he can also summon reinforcements immediately through a Psionic Gateway rather than have to wait for a Dropship. His unique ability, Soulsteal, can only be used on allies with Psionic abilities. It kills the target instantly, but will heal Contrast Siege and grant him enhanced Psionic powers for a short time. More Psionic potential in targets increases the strength of this power. This cannot be done on Avatars. Fate Contrast Siege fights XCOM twice, being rescued by Amnesia after his defeat in the first battle. To enhance his power and ensure he does not fail again, Amnesia makes him undergo the process to become an Avatar, but different. Siege assumes he is the Avatar of Amnesia, but in reality he is the Avatar of the Pure Avatar (a perfect clone of Union Strike working for ADVENT), who in turn is Amnesia's Avatar. After becoming the Master Avatar, he engages XCOM for a second time and this time (though able to defeat Rainbow "Catalyst" Shine due to his new powers) he is disabled and grabbed by Union Strike. After one final attempt to convert his son, he is killed as Union forcibly uses Extract on him, leaving him close to death before Union reverses the Psionic flow and overloads his mind, forcing his head to explode violently. His body disintegrates into purple dust below his armour as his suit hits the floor. With his death, ADVENT is left without a definitive leader and is thrown into disarray as the remaining ADVENT Lieutenants try to seize power, though ENDURE suddenly becomes a lot more demanding and starts herding civilians into Gene Therapy Clinics in droves in order to reach their endgame. Contrast Siege's death actually led to XCOM's near-defeat.